


Sickening Desire

by Mic_Bis



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Angst and Feels, M/M, Songfic, Teen Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mic_Bis/pseuds/Mic_Bis
Summary: [...] Guardaría ese secreto en lo más profundo de su corazón [...]± AU ATLA± Contenido BL± ZukAang± SongFic± Leve OoC± Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son originales de la serie 𝘢𝘷𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘳: 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 de 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘥𝘦𝘰𝘯.
Relationships: Aang & The Gaang (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), zukaang
Kudos: 1





	Sickening Desire

Zuko releyó cerca de siete veces el mensaje, encendiendo y apagando el móvil. Todavía con la duda en pie de si abrirlo y dejarse expuesto.

Inhaló profundo y finalmente se decidió a ignorarlo, dejándolo en medio de la cama, intentando distraerse en otra cosa que no fuera pensar en una posible respuesta para Aang. Sin embargo, su plan fue en vano. El teléfono volvió a vibrar un par de veces y nuevamente se obligó a sí mismo a no tomar el aparato. No fue hasta que _Pumped Up Kicks_ comenzó a sonar.

_Llamada Entrante: Aang._

Maldita sea. Era obvio que el chico no lo dejaría tranquilo. Una vez más, se quedó ahí sin hacer nada. De pie y mordiéndose la uña del pulgar esperando a que la canción terminara. Pensó de inmediato que debía cambiar ese maldito tono de llamada pues le había traído demasiados problemas estando en la escuela, a pesar de que fue curioso que el susodicho haya sido el primero en notar la peculiar canción.

_“—No es lo que parece.”_

Le dijo en su defensa aquella vez, vislumbrando el terror fingido en sus deslumbrantes ojos grises. Luego de ese comentario, el chico soltó una carcajada.

_“—Está bien. Solo para estar seguros. No me busques en el baño, me voy a esconder ahí.”_

_“Pero qué idiota.”_ En realidad, su comentario le hizo el día.

Otra vez esa estúpida canción. Él estaba seguro de que iba a enloquecer si seguía resistiéndose.

 _—_ ¿Sí?

— _¡Zuko! ¿Por qué no me respondías? Estaba preocupado. Pensé que tú…_

—Estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar.

Silencio. Él sabía que no le había hablado de esa manera tan frívola. No desde que comenzó a frecuentarlo sin razón evidente, tan solo por un libro olvidado en la maldita biblioteca. Jamás creyó que llegarían a tal situación.

— _Yo… lo lamento. No pensé que fueras a…_

— ¿Que no fuera a enojarme? Descuida. En realidad no me molesta que lo hubieras hecho solo para causarle celos a Katara. De hecho, me fascina la idea de estar en boca de la gente y que piensen que soy gay.

— _Por favor, déjame explicarte…_

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que causaste? Mi padre va a matarme.

— _No tiene por qué saberlo._

— ¡Mi hermana estaba ahí, Aang!

— _Escucha, podemos arreglarlo. Diremos que era mentira. Un reto. Así de simple._

— ¿De verdad crees que es tan fácil? La maldita foto está en todas partes.

_—Zuko…_

_— ¡Ya basta, Aang!_

Entonces el silencio fue más pronunciado. No podía escuchar bien, pero sabía que estaba llorando y por un mísero instante, quiso pedirle perdón por haberle gritado.

—Lo mejor será que dejemos de vernos.

_— ¿Qué? No, espera. ¡Zuko!_

—Adiós, Aang.

El menor gritó su nombre por última vez y le colgó.

.

Es probable que hubiera pasado horas ahí sentado. Los ojos le ardían y la cabeza le dolía como el infierno. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de desaparecer. Ser eliminado del mapa y que nadie supiese de su existencia.

¿Por qué lo hizo en primer lugar?

Eso era obvio. Pero fue tan estúpido al querer disfrazar sus sentimientos por algo tan erróneo como estar detrás de Katara. Lo único que quería era pasar tiempo con él. Sin embargo, Aang sabía que jamás le correspondería. Sabía de su relación con su padre, sabía en qué clase de mundo se había criado. Pero él quiso ver la otra cara de la moneda. Aquel muchacho de penetrantes ojos dorados, el mismo que lo había buscado por todas partes tan solo para entregarle su libro que olvidó en la biblioteca; el mismo del que estaba locamente enamorado, ahora no quería saber más de él.

De nuevo encendió la pantalla del teléfono. La foto seguía ahí: Borrosa, sin tanta luz y con las hojas de los árboles estorbando.

Aang nunca pensó que el dar su primer beso hubiera sido el mejor y el peor momento de toda su vida.

.

Durante dos semanas nadie supo del paradero del joven azabache. La razón era más que evidente. Su hermana se paseaba constantemente por los pasillos sonriendo con sorna y observándolo con desdén.

—Juro que si vuelvo a verla por aquí, no dudaré en golpearla.

—Qué graciosa, Toph.

Lo cierto era que todos opinaban lo mismo, sobre todo Katara, quien se había atrevido a enfrentarla, pero en realidad no logró hacer mucho.

—Deberías hablar con él.

—No quiere ni siquiera verme, ¿es que no lo has notado?

—Aang, lamento decirte que finalmente tú lo metiste en este embrollo. Debes ir y arreglarlo.

— ¿Y empeorar las cosas? Él me habló de su padre. No quiero ni saber qué le habrá hecho después de enterarse. Si llego a poner un pie en su casa, no dudará en volverme un pedazo de carbón.

—Creo que estás exagerando. No me parece que utilices esa clase de excusa para no…

—No es excusa. Si no ha venido es por algo. No quiero causarle más problemas. ¿Tienes idea de cuántos mensajes le he enviado? ¿Las veces que lo he llamado? Sé que cometí un error y quiero enmendarlo, pero si Zuko no quiere verme, entonces no voy a insistir.

La chica no dijo nada más y la conversación se dio por terminada.

Otra semana más pasó. A mediados de marzo, finalmente el revuelo se hizo notar.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, Zuko se cambió los zapatos y los metió en el casillero, recogió su mochila y siguió su camino. Nadie dijo nada. Todo mundo se limitó a mirar hasta que el chico entró a los baños.

Fue casi una irónica coincidencia, pero no había nada de gracioso. Aang no se le acercó, se quedó simplemente observando, absorto.

—Supongo que estás feliz de que haya vuelto.

No dijo nada. Todavía no podía asimilarlo. Ese no podía ser Zuko.

—Y por si te lo preguntabas, sí. Fue mi padre.

.

**_Bésame en la boca y libérame._ **

**_Cántame como un coro._ **

El hecho de tenerlo tan cerca era casi indescriptible. Probablemente algo que no podría dejar de disfrutar.

**_Puedo ser el sujeto de tus sueños._ **

**_Tu deseo enfermizo._ **

Pero de nuevo no podía. Zuko en realidad no _quería_ que fuera cierto.

Durante ese tiempo, se había dado cuenta de mucho.

**_¿No quieres ver a un hombre de cerca?_ **

**_Un fénix en el fuego._ **

Y sin embargo, seguía negándose.

Aang. Todo él le parecía excitante.

Su rostro; sus ojos. Sus manos; sus labios.

**_Así que bésame en la boca y libérame._ **

Eran tan dulces y delicados. Igual que Aang. Sentir esa descarga eléctrica sobre él era fascinante.

Pero…

_“Mierda”_

**_Pero, por favor. No muerdas._ **

Estaba mal.

— _Lo que me faltaba. Además de bastardo, marica._

El hecho de que su padre hubiera sido considerado hasta ese momento, era puro milagro. Al día siguiente no fue a la escuela, ni tampoco al otro, ni el día después de éste. Zuko verdaderamente no quería saber de nadie, pero moría por ver a Aang.

**_Puedes expulsar el frío fuera de mí._ **

**_Cúbreme con tu calor._ **

Siempre vivió con la idea de satisfacer a su padre, pese a que lo trataba como la peor de las escorias, con el único propósito de ganarse un cariño imposible. No sabía de su madre hacía mucho. Su hermana lo utilizaba de tapete. Lo único bueno que conservaba hasta entonces era su tío Iroh. Aunque estaba claro, no era suficiente. No hasta conocer a Aang.

**_Estar atrapado en la oscuridad lo hace más fácil._ **

**_El ojo ciego de la tormenta._ **

—En verdad ese muchacho te agrada.

—Solo somos amigos, tío.

Pero, esas miradas. Esos toques de manos. Esas ansias de tenerlo cada vez más cerca; eran todo menos amistad.

**_Vamos a dar un paseo por la “calle fácil”._ **

**_Donde puedas renacer._ **

**_Y bésame en la boca y libérame._ **

**_Pero, por favor. No muerdas._ **

—Realmente te gusta ella, ¿no es cierto?

**_Estoy tirando de tu corazón para empujar mi suerte._ **

—… sí.

**_Porque, ¿quién tiene tiempo para crecer?_ **

Una mañana estuvo a punto de responderle.

—Esta vez entenderás, mocoso bastardo.

Quizá ni él mismo sabía qué fue lo que más le dolió. Su piel siendo quemada o el recuerdo lejano de la única persona de quien verdaderamente estaba enamorado y que ahora se veía obligado a olvidar. Por el propio bien de _él._

**_Bésame en la boca y libérame._ **

**_Cántame como un coro._ **

**_Puedo ser el sujeto de tus sueños._ **

**_Tu deseo enfermizo._ **

**_¿No quieres ver a un hombre de cerca?_ **

**_Un fénix en el fuego._ **

**_Así que bésame en la boca y libérame._ **

Zuko guardaría ese secreto en lo más profundo de su corazón. Incluso sabiendo que el dolor se expandiría en una simple mirada, en un simple anhelo. En un suspiro efímero y en el sentido de protección hacia aquél a quien consideró suyo por mucho tiempo.

—Siempre pensé que nadie podría llegar a importarme tanto.

**_Pero, por favor. No muerdas._ **

—Y entonces apareciste tú, Aang.


End file.
